Defenders of Vale
by Asper Storm
Summary: Four friends ,two hunters and two huntresses joins Beacon, little do they know the school will soon be part of a battle ground for a new war, together with Team RWBY and Team JNPR they will try to defend Vale against a new threat that will destroy Remnant.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_  
><span><strong>Asper's perspective<strong>  
>The darkness of the night was mixed with the chattering of Ethan and Catie. Standing up I look out the Bullhead, we were nearing our destination as the forest slowly cleared revealing a warehouse in the distance. A smile crept onto my face as I signal to Ethan to let Rika know. The four of us moved to the side as we grabbed our respective weapons.<p>

"Okay this is your test; you four are to take down the forty White Fang members in that warehouse. If you aren't out in thirty minutes we will presume you have died and will be firing the dust missiles attached to the Bullhead." Explain one of the officers pointing at  
>the warehouse as he handed Catie her parachute.<p>

I activated my semblance causing storm clouds to gather around the warehouse.

"You guys ready?" I asked the three members of my team.  
>Ethan waved his hands as the pile of dust crystals beside him attached together forming a<br>sword.

"Yeah, I'm just going to let B take over." Said Ethan as he blinked, causing his Yellow  
>eyes to turn Blue and as he grabbing his parachute.<p>

"I'm READY!" Exclaimed Catie as she slotted her gun, X Magnum to the side of her  
>belt.<p>

Rika looked at me as she nodded her head as she put on the parachute. Shooting them a grin I ran out of the Bullhead as I felt the cool night air fill my adrenaline.

"Err Sir the first kid that jumped out, did he have a parachute?"

"No, no he wasn't Private."

I heard my team mates following behind me as they pulled open their parachute. I quickly realize I wasn't carrying one, quickly willed the electricity around me as it cushioned my impact causing a slight rumble. The three landed near me taking off their parachutes. Rika shot me a glare as I raised my hand in defense.

"Are you crazy or something? Jumping out when you were not carrying a parachute?"

"Hey in my defense I forgot that I didn't have one, besides now we know I don't need to have one." I said with a smile

"Let's just hurry and finish this mission." Rika said with a sign.

Before anything else could be said a series of dust rounds was fired at us by the six White Fang members that spotted us. Catie grabbed her gun firing with extreme precision, hitting the dust bullets causing them to fall to the ground.

"Guess my landing got their attention." I said with a grin.

Ethan looked at me and simply signed.

"Next time I'm leading the charge."

Drawing my weapon, Zerker Divide onto my hand, a bolt of electricity struck me. The White Fang members froze for a moment taking the chance I charged at them as a second blade extend onto the other end of Zerker Divide's handle created out of electricity, I  
>easily cut the six members' body in half.<p>

The three looked at me with disapproving faces.

'What?'

"Seriously Asper I'm really starting to wonder why you need us around." Stated Rika

"Yeah, it's not like we get to have any fun" Said Catie with a pout.

"Okay fine you guys can go on ahead first." I said feeling annoyed.

The two dashed forward as another bolt of lightning hit me and Ethan and I followed behind them. Several White Fang members stood there with their weapons in hand, Catie jumped up drawing X magnum as she fired at some of the members taking them out. Ethan ran forward throwing his weapon as it pierced through several members willing his sword back and changing it into a long spear as he stabbed through another group of members. Rika drew her Duo's Illusion, two yo-yo giant shuriken that had metal wires for strings. Throwing her weapon she skillfully killed the remaining other half. Running towards the warehouse Rika kicked opened its doors, a group of white fang stood in front of us all armed with guns in their hands fully loaded with dust rounds pointed at the 4 of us. I heard a click and instinctively ran forward pushing Catie and Rika behind me as I forced out electricity forming a shield around my team. The White Fang fired their guns as the countless amount of shots bounced off my barrier.

"Ethan, thunder shards!"

Throwing up his dust crystal sword it broke into its original shards as they levitated and shot out of the barrier coated with electricity. The shards hit most of the white fang members causing them to explode, freeze or get electrocuted as the dust rise filling the room. Ethan pulled out the two dust crystal daggers by his as he blinked and his eyes turned red. Putting down my shield, the dust cleared revealing a single White Fang member. He looked up and saw the four of us; he immediately turned and ran towards the back door.  
>"Why don't you finish him R." Said Rika<br>'Okay.' Answered as Ethan his demented nature took over.

Chasing after the last member Ethan broke through the door, instantly he was swung back as the door broke apart. The dust cleared and an Atlesian Paladin stood there with the last White Fang member in it. Running to the side Rika carried the slightly unconscious Ethan over her shoulder.

"Should we run?" Asked Catie

"Yeah, we should definitely run!" I exclaimed as the giant mecha started walking towards  
>us.<p>

Running out of the entrance, the mecha broke past the wall. Loading a container of dust into her gun, Catie fired it as it exploded onto the mecha. The smoke cleared and the mecha stood there its right arm dropping onto the ground as sparks of electricity came from where the arm once was. I turned to Rika.

"Rika get Ethan out of here, go to the rendezvous point. Leave this thing to me and  
>Catie."<p>

Rika turned to face me a look that said something like are you crazy; she looked back at Ethan then signed before running toward the rendezvous point.

"So what do we do Big brother?" Catie asked me.

"Fire Storm." I answered slotting Zerker Divide back onto my back.

Using my semblance I increased my speed running behind the mecha and jumping up onto it as I released electricity into it causing it to overheat and shut down. Catie loaded more dust onto her gun before firing countless times at the mecha. Using my semblance once again I jumped off and dashed back as the mecha exploded.  
>Catie and I stood there as we awaited the Bullhead to collect us and bring us to our new school, Beacon Academy.<p>

Author's notes

**I hope you enjoyed this, please RnR and the first chapter will be out soon.**


	2. Recklessness of a faunus

**Disclaimer Alert:I do not own RWBY, if I did then WhiteRose would be canon.  
>I feel chapter is boring because it's mostly boring plot. But if you finish it you will see a glimpse of reckless that one of my OC has, so see you at the bottom. IF YOU DON'T DIE FROM THE BORINGNESS WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<br>****Rika's Perspective  
><strong>I tiredly opened my eyes feeling the sunlight seep through my eyelids, blinking as I looked around the Bullhead, the two soldiers where at the front of the Bullhead flying it. Ethan was already up his wounds already healed thanks to Catie, eating a turkey sandwich as he waved me good morning. Catie and Asper were still sleeping in the corner brother and sister leaning against each other. Standing up I walked towards Catie, bending down I place my lips on her giving her a light kiss. Her silver eyes fluttered open, she looked at me, realize what happened and returned the kiss. We parted and I pulled her away from her brother causing him to wake up, walking to the window the two of is watched the sunrise together.

Within minutes, the sun was out; we pulled our luggage and equipped our weapons as the Bullhead landed beside Beacon, the aircraft's doors opened. A man wearing shaded glass spectacles and a dark-green scarf with a small, purple, cross-shaped emblem on it in his hand was a mug bearing the Beacon symbol.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, I am Professor Ozpin the headmaster of the academy."

Asper walked up to him trying to hide his weariness from the flight.

"Nice to meet you sir, my name is Asper Storm, leader of the team."

Catie, Ethan and I followed behind him introducing ourselves. When we were done Ozpin raised his hand to stop us.

"It was nice meeting all of you but I came to get the report from the Commander involving the test."

We nodded and moved out of his way as he went on board the Bullhead. Behind him a woman with green eyes and light blonde hair tied in a bun wearing thin rectangular glasses walked towards us.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch; I'll be bringing you to your dorm."

She turned and walked towards the academy, we followed behind her pulling our luggage, and passing through the courtyard as students that were probably late ran past us. Suddenly a girl with a red cape ran into Asper, both landing on the floor.

'Sorry.' Apologized the girl as she helped Asper up and ran off, rose petals falling behind her.

"Well, that came out of nowhere." Stated Asper

Following behind Glynda we reached our dorm.

"From now on this will be your dorm; you should be able to open the door using your scroll."

We nodded as I took out my scroll, clicking the app causing the door click open.

"You have one hour to unpack, after that find your way to class where I will introduce you four to the other students."

The four of us nodded as Glynda left and we entered the dorm to unpack.

**Catie's perspective**

I sighed as Ethan and Rika argument over who could get the window bed continued.

"I want the bed. Seriously Ethan you're not going to get it."

"You got the window bed at the house I say I should get it."

I pulled out my scroll to play an app, and then I realize the time. I quickly showed it to Asper.

"Both of you shut up!" Asper exclaimed.

The two turned towards him glaring at him.

"We can decide who gets which bed this evening right now, right now we have three minutes to get to class raising my scroll and pointing at the time."

The two faced each other again and glared at each other.

"We'll continue this later. "Stated Ethan.

'Fine.' Replied Rika.

Quickly changing into our uniforms we grabbed our books we ran out of our dorm as Ethan slams the door behind us. We headed towards class.

Reaching the outside the class we knocked on the door as Glynda signaled us to enter. The four of us walked to the center of the class where Glynda introduced us to the other students before pointing to four seats at the corner and asking us to sit. Class was extremely boring with Glynda talking about battle strategies and combination moves, things that my team mates and I have always been doing. I looked around me, Ethan was already doodling on his notebook, Asper was pretending to read his textbook and Rika was just staring into space. Finally after about what seem like a decade, Glynda announced that it would be time for battle practice, selecting students and pitting them against each other without killing and commenting on how they did.

After a few matches the girl who banged into Asper was chosen she stood up and headed chose her opponent, a teenage boy with blonde hair named Jaune Arc, the two went into their different locker rooms. Seconds later they came out both in full battle armor and with their individual weapons in hand.

"Ruby Rose versus Jaune Arc begin." Glynda announced.

The girl charged forward quickly disappearing as rose petals fall, she bent her scythe firing shots and easily disarming the boy before jumping forward and landing on him her scythe over his throat. The girl stood up and the two shook hand before the two changed back into their uniforms and returned to their seats.

"Who would like to battle next?"

"Why don't we let the new faunus girl have a go?"

I turn to find the source and saw a guy with orange hair pointing towards me.I looked at him with a pleading expression.

'Fine.' He said with a sigh.

Jumping off my seat I picked up my equipment and stood beside Glynda as she asked me to choose my opponent. I smile and pointed towards the guy who had called me out.

"So you would like to battle Cardin Winchester."

I shook my head.

"No. I would like to battle his entire team.

**A/N  
><strong>**Told you, you would catch a glimpse of recklessness and to anyone that says that four against one isn't reckless, leave. Don't really leave just pretend you never read what I said. Also yes I am pairing my two original female characters together, one of them is bi the other is just les. See you guys in the next chapter I promise it will be less boring. Plz RnR**


End file.
